WANTED!
by Lady Uchiwa
Summary: ¿Puede un pirata y una princesa enamorarse cuando sus mundos son totalmente opuestos? ...muy mal resumen... por favor de leer!


**Hola, vi varios errores así que decidí arreglarlos. Este es mi nuevo account para fanfiction para mis historias en español. Espero que les guste. Disfruten. Digan me si les gusta. Disculpen mi español. Se hablarlo pero no escribirlo. **

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Naruto no me pertenece… T_T **

* * *

**WANTED!**

**~:~**

**Capítulo Uno: ¡RECOMPENSA! ¡HARUNO SAKURA!**

* * *

-¡Ama Sakura!- una voz masculina grito. -¡Ama Sakura! ¿¡Dónde estás! ¡Sabes que eres demasiado grande para este tipo de juegos! ¡Ama Sakura!

El hombre amarillo rubio, con los ojos azules con el de la izquierda completamente cubierto, exclamaba por la ciudad de Konoha en busca de una chica con el pelo color rosa determinado en encontrarla. Vio unas mujeres hablando entre ellas y decidió acercarse a ellas.

-Perdone, ¿ha visto a una chica con el pelo rosa por aquí?- preguntó con una voz ingeniosa.

Las mujeres lo miraron y una le señaló a su derecha. -Vimos que corría hacia ese camino.- una de ellas aseguró.

El hombre con rasgos femeninos se iluminó de alegría al oír esto. -¡Muchas gracias!- Continuo su camino en busca de la mujeres vieron la figura masculina con gracia al caminar fuera de sus vistas. Tan pronto como ya no lo vieron, una de ellas se agachó para levantar el mantel meticuloso de la mesa que quedaba junto a ellas, para revelar una muchacha de alrededor de diecisiete años de edad.

La muchacha vio a los lados nerviosamente mientras mordía su labio con duda.

-El hombre pasó ya, mi querida,- la señora que le había mentido al rubio le aseguró.

Sakura sonrió al grupo de mujeres mientras se levantaba lentamente de su posición de cuclillas. -Gracias por no decir nada señora.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa a la muchacha de buenos modales. -No hay problema. Sólo ponte en marcha. Podría volver.-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y corrió al sentido contrario al que su cuidador había tomado.

* * *

**~Con El Rey~**

-Mi querida hija está a punto de tener dieciocho años de edad el próximo mes de Marzo. Finalmente será la edad adecuada para el matrimonio. Y tu Sasori… haz sido como el hijo que nunca tuve.

Un hombre de pelo rojo llamado Sasori se paró frente a la mesa del hombre conocido como el rey de la Isla del Fuego; Haruno Shota.

Sonrió ante el último comentario que su "padre" había hecho. -Realmente aprecio su comentario, señor. Yo también pienso en usted como un Pa-

Fue interrumpido por la voz del hombre frente a él que tenia fuerte impulso. -¡Sasori! ¿Qué te dije que me llamaras?- El hombre cuestiono con la mirada seria.

-Como Shota o Padre.- Sasori confirmo.

El hombre levantó su ceja gruesa. -Entonces, por favor hazlo.

Sasori parpadeó. -Por supuesto, Shota. Ahora… sobre la Princesa Sakura…

-¡Oh, cierto! Os deseo que te cases con ella.

Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que alguien se diera cuenta. -Será un honor hacerlo Shota, pero, ¿Si estará de acuerdo ella?- preguntó.

Shota resopló. -Ella tiene que hacerlo. Yo soy su padre y tiene que hacer lo que le dicen que

hacer. Además, he visto la forma que ves a su cuadro en la pared durante mucho tiempo ahora…- El hombre mayor se burlo.

Esto sorprendido a Sasori un poco. Él pensó que estaba siendo discreto acerca de sus sentimientos de la pelirosa, pero su padre se había dado cuenta. Él no iba a negar el hecho de que él sí le gustaba la chica. Desde que la conoció a la edad de cuatro años.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella primero, Shota?- Sasori le preguntó con un rostro impasible. En realidad no podía esperar para ver a Sakura de nuevo. Había llegado apenas a la Isla de Fuego de una larga misión. Pero él no había visto a la pelirosa porque sus padres lo habían enviado a estudiar lejos a otras tierras, donde la educación sería mejor para él. ¡Eso fue un total de diez años!

-¡Por supuesto! Cuanto antes, mejor para mí!- El hombre grande lo gritó más de lo que tenía que haberlo echo. -¡Deidara, ven aquí ahora!

Ambos hombres miraron a la puerta de madera esperando a que se abriera con brusquedad… pero eso nunca sucedió…

Shota miró hacia la puerta desconcertado. ¡El hombre por lo general llegaba a una velocidad de vuelo que a veces pensaba que era una especie de pájaro!

Pero esta vez no pasó nada…

De repente la puerta se abrió lentamente haciendo un sonido chirriante. Fue abierta por sólo una fracción, entonces una cabeza gris apareció detrás de ella. -¿Señor?- Una voz irregular con duda pregunto.

-Kakashi… ¿Dónde está Deidara?

Kakashi entro a la habitación completamente. -Tanto la Princesa Sakura y el fueron a visitar la ciudad de Konoha.- Kakashi confirmó.

Shota suspiró. -Bueno, esto es vergonzoso… Sasori lo lamento. Si usted desea quedarse a cenar y esperar…- Él le ofreció.

Sasori inclinó la cabeza en respeto. -Eres tan generoso Shota, pero tengo otros negocios que tengo que atender. Si usted me excusa.

Shota asintió con firmeza. -Eres excusado, Sasori.

Sasori una vez más, inclinó la cabeza y se despidió.

Kakashi miró al pelirrojo con su único ojo visible, mientras caminaba con apostura hacia la puerta. Luego se voltio hacia su 'Rey'. -¿Quiere que valla a buscarlos?- ofreció.

* * *

**~En Konoha~**

-¡Ama Sakura, te vi corriendo hacia esta dirección! ¡Es mejor que dejes de huir en este instante!- El hombre conocido como Deidara gritaba mientras corría a una velocidad jamás vista. Había visto los largos mechones de cabello color cerezo de Sakura desaparecer con rapidez, mientras que el redondeaba la esquina. _"¡Dios! ¡Esta chica mía!" _el pensó. -¡Ama Sakura!

* * *

**~Con Sakura~**

-¡Ama Sakura!

Sakura dio un respingo al oír la voz de su cuidador gritando. No le gustaba cómo el hombre gritaba su nombre por toda la ciudad, casi todo el mundo ya la a de conocer gracias a el…

El viento le tocaba la cara dejando sentir sus aires frescos mientras corría. La pelirosa se metió hacia un pasillo oscuro y amenazante tratando de huir de su cuidador. A pesar de que todos sus sentidos estaban gritando que se alejara lo más lejos posible de allí, ella siguió corriendo hacia ella. No se dio cuenta que el pasillo tenía un callejón sin salida hasta que se detuvo pocos metros de ella.

Ella frunció las cejas. -Maldita sea. Es un callejón sin salida… Deidara me va a encontrar aquí…

-Kukuku, ese es un hermoso vestido color rosa que tienes ahí niña… Coincida con el color de tu pelo…-

Sakura se volteo para parar de frente con un par de ojos dorados escalofriantes que observaban atentamente todos sus movimientos. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda se agrandaron cuando vio que el hombre tenía una serpiente blanca, una especie muy mueca del hombre hizo que sus cabellos se pararan de miedo. Ella comenzó a retroceder, pero recordó el callejón sin salida en cuanto su espalda tocó la pared de ladrillo.

Ella voltio a ver a la pared de atrás antes de regresar la mirada al hombre de la piel color nieve y pálida con el pelo largo y negro como la noche. Él se acercaba a ella poco a poco con sus ojos arreglados solo en ella.

Sakura estaba entrando en pánico. Ella sabía que el hombre estaba disfrutando de cada uno de sus reacciones de terror.

-Kukuku… No tengas miedo de mi, Princesa Sakura. No voy a hacerte daño si te portas bien… Kukuku…

La forma que el hombre decía su nombre con su voz helada le daba miedo. No, le daba mas miedo que él sabía que ella era una princesa. A pesar de que era una nadie sabía su verdadera identidad…

De repente, otro hombre se acerco a ella cuidadosamente. -Princesa, vamos a llevarte con nosotros.

Sakura se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué podría hacer?-Kabuto, estás asustándola. Se un caballero, kukuku…

Ambos hombres estaban distraídos discutiendo sobre qué hacer, por lo que Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad para huir.

-¡Ey! ¡Vuelve aquí mocosa! ¡Señor Orochimaru, prepare los barcos! ¡Voy a encargarme de ella!

Sakura corrió lo más rápido que su vestido y tacones altos le permitían. El pasillo oscuro parecía hacerse más largo mientras trataba de escapar de los dos hombres.

-¡Vuelve aquí!

Sakura estaba a punto de dar vuelta a la esquina cuando se estrelló contra algo duro. Ella cayó sobre su trasero y miró hacia arriba para ver el mayordomo del palacio en el que ella vivía.

-¡Ka… Kakashi!- Su voz gritaba de alegría cuando ella se levantó, abrazando fuertemente al hombre que no quería dejar ir.

-¿Princesa Sakura, se encuentra todo bien?- La voz, desigual del hombre le pregunto.

Sakura miró al único ojo que hombre que tenía visible en el momento. Ella volvió a mirar al pasillo para sorprenderse al no ver a nadie allí. Se tranquilizó y sonrió la sonrisa falsa que por lo general le daba a su padre. -Sí… es que… ¿¡Eh! ¿Qué te dije acerca de llamarme Princesa Sakura?- Cruzó los brazos tratando de cambiar el tema inmediatamente.

Kakashi le sonrió. -Ama Sakura o Sakura,- él respondió.

Sakura sonrió con una sonrisa genuina. -Eso es correcto, pero yo prefiero que me llamen sólo Sakura.

Kakashi suspiró mientras dirigía a Sakura fuera del pasillo. -Ama Sakura, todavía tengo que mostrar mis respetos hacia usted,- el afirmó.

Sakura se rió un poco. -¡Oh, Kakashi! ¡Usted sabe que lo quiero como un padre! ¡Puede llamarme como quiera!

Kakashi sonrió una vez más. -Y yo pienso de ti como una hija.

Los dos se rieron. Cuando Sakura estaba caminando unos pasos por delante de Kakashi, el se volteo hacia el oscuro pasillo al que Sakura había salido. Su ojo se redujo a una línea peligrosa. En la tierra húmeda estaba una pequeña serpiente blanca fina. Sus ojos dorados fijados en ellos.

Kakashi caminó hacia ella y con su espada, la decapitó. Después, semi corrió para alcanzar a Sakura.

* * *

-¡Señora Sakura, me tenías preocupado! ¡Te busqué por todas partes!- Deidara gritaba mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador hacia la muchacha sentada en su cama. -¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¡Deidara! ¡Ni siquiera me dejan ver las bellezas maravillosas de la ciudad! ¡¿Cómo no quieres que me escape?- Sakura se quejó alzando la voz un poco.

-¡Sakura, desde que empezaste a salir a la ciudad, te haz estado comportando de una manera muy incorrecta! ¡Te prohíbo salir a partir de hoy!

Sakura frunció sus delgadas cejas por el último comentario. -¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Puedo ir si yo quiero, Deidara! ¡No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer!- ella replicó.

El único ojo visible de Deidara se abrió sorprendidamente. -¡Mi señora Sakura! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte! ¡Estoy tratando de protegerte!

Sakura ojeo al hombre rubio. -¿Protégeme de que? ¿El mundo entero? ¡No puedo vivir mi vida así! ¡Quiero viajar por todo el mundo y conocer a mucha gente! ¡No quiero quedarme aquí para siempre! ¡Ni siquiera tengo amigos!

Los ojos de Deidara se suavizaron. -Sakura,- por fin la llamo por la forma en que ella quería. -Yo soy tu amigo, al igual que Kakashi.- lo dijo con una sonrisa suave.

Sakura puso los ojos al hombre frente a ella, sus ojos se suavizaron también. -Lo siento Deidara. Es sólo que… quiero hablarle a alguien de mi edad… yo sé que lo tengo a _el_… Kakashi es como un padre para mí y tu…- ella miró al hombre sonriente con ambos ojos muy abiertos y con las dos manos en puños frente a su pecho. -…como una madre que nunca tuve.- declaró.

Sakura se asusto un poco después de oír el entusiasmo grito del hombre rubio. Dicho hombre corrió hacia ella para aplastarla en un abrazo de oso también conocido por Sakura como la "Pena de muerte de Deidara" pero ella sabia que su intenciones eran buenas.

-¡Oh, Señora Sakura! ¡Te quiero!- El hombre había comenzado de hecho a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Sakura le dio una palmada en el lado de su hombro. -Yo también te quiero, madre.- esto sólo hizo que el hombre llorara más…

-¿Sakura, estás llorando?- una voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Deidara saltó de la cama de Sakura y se compuso de inmediato. El hombre no parecía como si hubiera estado llorando hace unos momentos.

-Padre, entre.

El rey abrió la puerta y miró a Deidara y a su hija confundido.

-Le estaba contando a Sakura una historia muy triste.- Deidara confirmo.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente hacia su cuidador. ¡Él era el que estaba llorando! ¡No ella!

-¿Ah, es así? Deidara, quisiera unos minutos a solas con Sakura. ¡Mi hija y yo tenemos que hablar de asuntos importantes!

Deidara hizo una profunda reverencia. -Le ruego que me disculpe entonces.- le dio una última mirada a Sakura antes de irse.

Sakura voltio a ver a su padre. -¿Sobre qué tiene que hablar conmigo padre?

El hombre se enderezó al mirar a su hija. -Sakura, vas a cortejar a Sasori después de cumplir los dieciocho años.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de color verdes como el bosque. -¿Cortejar? ¿Sasori? Pero… ¡Yo no lo he visto en años! ¡No me puedo casar son el! ¡Ni siquiera lo quiero!- Sakura se quejó alzando la voz de enojo.

Shota arrugo las cejas enfurecido. -¿Crees que eso importa? ¡Tu madre nunca una vez me amo tanto como yo la amaba! ¡Ella estaba enamorada de un pirata!- la última palabra que menciono parecía chorrear con una buena cantidad de veneno. -¡Cómo podía amar a un vida baja cuando yo estaba allí para ella! ¡Yo la trate bien! ¡Dios la abandonó por estar con uno! ¡Es por eso que ella está muerta! ¡Yo no quiero que te cases con cualquiera!

Sakura se levantó de su cama, echa humos.. -¡No hables de mi madre de esa manera! ¡Ella habría sido un mejor guardián que tú!- Sakura le lanzo gritando.

El rey le dio una bofetada. Sakura cayó en la cama llorando mientras sostenía su mejilla con dolor.

-¡Te atreves a desobedecerme a mi! ¡Eres igual que ella! ¡Sasori mañana vendrá a cenar! ¡Mas vale que te comportes, o de lo contrario!- el rey termino con palabras amenazadoras.

Tan pronto como él salió de su cuarto, Deidara llegó corriendo para agarrar a la pelirosa. -¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras bien?- el la abrazó para hacerla sentir mejor.

-¡De-Deidara!- ella sollozó, -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?- Sakura ocultó su rostro en el pecho del hombre.

-Shhh… duerme mi querida… duerme…- el la consolaba mientras que acariciaba su cabello el suaves movimientos.

Sakura dejo de llorar y hizo lo que le habían dicho que hiciera; dormir.

* * *

**~Cerca De Las Aguas Oscuras De Konoha~**

Un hombre estaba sentado, recostado en su silla, la luz de la luna iluminaba sólo la superficie de su escritorio. Él jugaba con lo que parecía ser una pequeña estaca. Un suave golpe vino de la puerta frente a él.

-Entra,- su voz impasible, dijo.

Un hombre que tenía la mitad de su cuerpo pintado de negro y la otra en blanco caminó lentamente hasta la parte delantera del escritorio. -Capitán,- saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. -hemos oído que Orochimaru y su tripulación están muy cerca.

Por la nueva declaración, el hombre abrió lentamente los ojos. -Así que no me equivoqué. El barco que vimos era La Serpiente Blanca.

El otro hombre asintió con la cabeza. -Sí. He oído que están alrededor de la ciudad de Konoha. Tal vez están tras la princesa. Oí a uno de sus hombres decir que se las habían arreglado para llegar cerca de ella. Estaba borracho, así que arreglamos para conseguir información más que suficiente de el.

-Zetsu… ¿Qué más has oído?- el conocido como el Capitán le preguntó con impaciencia.

-Ahh… ¡bien! Ellos están planeando atacar mañana por la noche. Se llevarán a la princesa como rehén para tratar de obtener poder. Eso es lo que deduzco. El Rey quiere a su pequeña princesa, después de todo…- De repente, su otra mitad habló. **-O eso dicen. Creo que ella sólo es un uso para el rey si ustedes me preguntan.**

El capitán no se sorprendió al escuchar a la otra mitad de Zetsu estar en desacuerdo con su otra mitad. Siempre empezaban pequeñas peleas.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el hombre frente a él para indicar que lo dejara en paz. Zetsu inclinó la cabeza y se fue cerrando la puerta con un pequeño chasquido.

-¿La princesa, eh? Bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa si las cosas no salen según acuerdo al plan, Orochimaru.

Sólo su silueta se veía hasta que sus ojos se abrieron mostrando orbes sangrado.

* * *

**~De Nuevo En El Palacio~**

Deidara no se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi apoyado contra la pared frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura cuando salio de ella. Deidara se aseguró de no hacer ruido cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. Luego se voltio hacia el hombre de pelo gris. -¿Puedo asumir que escuchaste la discusión?- preguntó a pesar de que sonaba más como una indicación.

Kakashi asintió con solidez. -Desde las puertas del palacio. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Deidara suspiró agotado. -Se calmó un poco… Está durmiendo ahorita mismo… ¿Cómo puede su padre hacerle eso?- Deidara también se apoyó en la pared junto a Kakashi. -Es un monstruo,- el rubio declaró. -Y uno muy feo.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. -Él es peor que eso, Deidara. Él no debería merecer ser un padre.

Deidara miró al hombre con preocupación. -¿Kakashi, qué tramas? Te conozco.

Kakashi se recogió y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina del rey. -Algo que tenía que haber echo hace mucho tiempo.

Deidara entro en pánico, ambos ojos se abrieron con terror. -¡Kakashi! ¡Sabes que vas a ser despedido! ¡Sakura no disfrutara de eso en absoluto!

Kakashi sólo siguió su camino.

-¡Kakashi!

* * *

**~Con El Rey~**

El rey estaba sentado en su sillón mirando algunos de los documentos hasta que un golpe se escuchó.

-Entra,- él todavía no estaba tan feliz por la pequeña discusión que tuvo con su hija.

Kakashi con agilidad se acercó al centro de la habitación. Bajó la mirada hacia una pintura de Sakura cuando tenia seis años de edad que estaba puesto cerca del borde de la mesa.

El rey lo miró con confusión. -¿Te pasa algo Kakashi?- el rey le preguntó.

Kakashi lo miró estoicamente. -Creo que hay algo que tengo que decirle.

Shota levantó su ceja en cuestión. -¿Qué es?

-En primer lugar, no estoy de acuerdo que Sakura debe de casarse con Sasori. También la forma en que actuó no se considera apropiada para usted.- Kakashi dijo.

El rey se levantó de su silla enfurecido. -¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme a mi-el rey- qué hacer.

Kakashi todavía se mantuvo en su posición. -Yo soy el mayordomo del palacio Haruno. Creo que pudo decir por lo menos algo de mi Señora.

Esto enfureció al rey más. -¡Yo soy tu Rey! ¡No se me desobedece! ¡Mis palabras significan más que las tuyas! ¡Y yo hago lo que quiero con mi hija! ¡Una vida baja como tú no debería darme órdenes! ¡Tu trabajas para mí!- Él Rey agarró la cosa más cercana que estaba en su escritorio y lo lanzo con fuerzas contra la pared. Era la imagen que Kakashi había estado observando no hace mucho.

-Yo trabajo para mi Señora Sakura. No usted. Sólo estoy aquí por ella. Su madre antes de morir me dijo que tomara responsabilidad en ella. Hablo por ella y si es necesario, moriría por ella. Así que estoy aquí para Sakura solamente.- Kakashi todavía se mantuvo firme y sostuvo sus palabras fuertes. Ni siquiera se estremeció cuando el "hombre" frente a él había aventado la imagen de su propia hija.

Shota le dio una mirada fuerte a Kakashi. -¡Sabes perfectamente que puedo hacer que te despidan! ¡Y todavía te atreves a mostrar un falta de respeto a tu rey! ¡Alguien venga y saquen a este hombre fuera de mi vista!

Kakashi pisando fuerte, camino hacia el Rey. -¡No e terminado! ¡No voy a permitir que le quites la felicidad a Sakura al igual que lo hiciste conmigo!

-¡Salte de aqui ahora!

-¡Me vas a oír! Yo- las palabras de Kakashi fueron detenidas por una mano que le tapaba la boca.

-¡Jugo! ¡Metan a este hombre a los calabozos! ¡Llévalo allí para que Dios le de su veredicto final! ¡El día después de mañana, el dejará de estar viviendo entre nosotros!

-Sí, su majestad.- el hombre de pelo color naranja junto con otros hombres, tomaron a Kakashi para llevarlo a la mas cercana prisión.

* * *

**~El Día Siguiente~**

Sakura se despertó sintiendo el calor del sol en su rostro. Se sentó y estiró ambos brazos. Se frotó los ojos con una de sus manos mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la otra. Finalmente despierta, miró a su lado al notar a un Deidara demasiado feliz. A pesar de que Deidara siempre parecía ser feliz, era extraña la forma en que sonreía en el momento. Sus expresiones estaban llenos de alegría, pero sus ojos tenían tristeza escrito sobre ellos.

-¡Ama Sakura, buenos días! ¡Necesitamos que arreglarla hoy mucho mejor! ¡Recuerde que el caballero de Sasori va a venir a visitar!

Sakura se alejó de Deidara como si no lo hubiera oído. Fue a su baño para mirarse en el espejo. Su mejilla derecha estaba hinchada por la cachetada de ayer sólo un poco. _"Maquillaje tendrá que hacer."_

* * *

**~Alrededor De La Hora De La Cena~**

-¡Oh Sakura! ¡Estás preciosa!- Deidara felicitó mientras miraba la reflexión de Sakura en el espejo.

Las doncellas que estaban ayudando con el pelo largo de Sakura estaban de acuerdo con él. Después de que acabaran con todo, Deidara las envío fuera de la habitación.

El rubio la ayudó a levantarse y sostuvo las ambas menudas manos de Sakura con las de el. -Te ves hermosa, Sakura.

Sakura le sonrió. -Gracias.- Una palabra muy fuerte que tenían un significado muy fuerte. La palabra en sí puede hacer maravillas y milagros, pero cuando la dijo Sakura, no significaba nada. Nomás estaba ahí. Era inútil.

-Vamos Sakura, no desea mantener al caballero Sasori esperándola. ¿Verdad?

Sakura negó con la cabeza sin mostrar emoción.

-Ven, sostén mi brazo.- Deidara ofreció. Sakura hizo lo que le dijo. El cuidador luego le apretó la mano para asegurarla que toda va a estar bien.

* * *

**~Con Sasori~**

Un hombre de pelo rojo esperaba impaciente en la parte inferior de las escaleras. No podía esperar para ver a su hermosa Sakura. ¿Habrá cambiado? ¿Sentirá lo mismo que el con ella? Fue llevado de vuelta al mundo real cuando miró hacia arriba. Sus ojos marrones-oro aumentaron de tamaño cuando vieron a Sakura. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco decorado con una cinta de color morado en la cintura. Llevaba el pelo suelto, pero aún estaba jalado de otra cinta púrpura, dejando que el cabello le lloviera por la espalda hasta la cintura. Su cara se veía perfecta, el maquillaje cubrió toda la evidencia de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y todas las emociones de sufrimiento. La única cosa que estaba mal eran sus ojos verdes. Se veían débiles y tristes, algo que Sasori logró ver. A pesar de que ella estaba sufriendo en lo más profundo de su mente, todavía tenía esa sonrisa falsa que había aprendido años atrás por un amigo especial. Ella no ha oído hablar de él desde ese día…

-¿Sakura?- Sasori cuestiono a pesar de que sabía exactamente quién era.

-Sasori.- Sakura le contesto con voz baja.

Sasori se compuso de su sobresalto y extendió el brazo ofreciéndole la mano a la pelirosa. Sakura aceptó al recordar las palabras de su padre. Ella tenía que actuar decente o si no…

Ambos se trasladaron a la sala con ninguna palabra que decir. Después de la cena, ambos decidieron (más bien Shota) dar un paseo en el jardín trasero de la mansión. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que Sasori se aclaró la garganta para atrapar la atención de la princesa.

-Sakura, te ves hermosa.- el halago.

Sakura giro a verlo. -Gracias.

Silencio…

-Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. ¿eh?- Sasori intentó iniciar una conversación.

Sakura parpadeó. -Han pasado diez años, Sasori.

Sasori suspiró dándose por vencido. La única manera en que hablarían de ellos sería después de que ella hablara de su problema

-He oído lo que pasó con el mayordomo.- Sasori afirmó.

Sakura volteo a verlo confundida. -¿Kakashi?

Sasori asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, él trató de acecinar a tu padre, ¿verdad? Qué mala suerte… He oído que él era un buen tipo… Yo sé que estás preocupado por tu padre…

La cabeza de Sakura estaba empezando a pegar todas las piezas juntas. Kakashi no había estado en la mansión, la tristeza de Deidara y Sasori pensando que estaba preocupada por su padre. Algo sucedió ayer que no se dio cuenta de. Decidió actuar normal.

-Sí, me preocupa él.

Sasori se alegró de que ella cambió un poco después de discutir lo que le preocupaba. -Tienes suerte de tenerlo como padre.

Sakura le sonrió. Cuando ella dijo que le preocupaba a su padre ella pensaba de Kakashi, el padre que ella realmente deseaba tener.

-Sakura, tu padre ya te a de haber hablado de esto, pero quiero hablar sobre ello. No, yo quiero hacerlo de la manera correcta.- Se detuvo frente a Sakura.

-¿La forma correcta?- pregunto Sakura con ojos verdes mostrando confusión.

Sasori se inclinó sobre una rodilla. Agarro la mano izquierda de Sakura y la miró profundamente en sus orbes esmeralda. -Sakura Haruno. Desde que te conocí nunca me he olvidado de ti. Te amo por todas las maneras posibles. Por favor, acepta a este anillo, a mi, y se mi esposa. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Ella no sabía qué decir. Había ido con la idea de cortejarlo, pero esto era diferente. ¿Cómo puede aceptar, cuando ella no estaba preparada para ello?

-Sasori… nos encontramos en una edad muy joven y sé que después de mi cumpleaños todavía tendremos que casar… ¿Por qué hacer esto?

Sasori sonrió. -Porque yo quiero que te sientas a salvo conmigo. Quiero que actúes de la misma manera que lo hacia cuando éramos niños.

-Yo- Sakura fue interrumpida por un fuerte explosivo.

*¡BOOM!*

*¡BOOM!*

*¡BOOM!*

Tanto Sasori y ella voltearon a ver hacia arriba para averiguar de donde venia el oscuro humo. ¡Provenía de la entrada del palacio!

Gritos y más explosivos fueron oídos después de los primeros. Sakura rápidamente corrió hacia el palacio.

-¡Sakura! ¡Es peligroso! ¡No entres!

Sakura ignoro las palabras de Sasori, y continuo corriendo para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

**~Con Deidara~**

Deidara recogía todo el mugrero que estaba en su habitación. Suspiró con alivio después de terminar su limpieza. El ojis azules gritó cuando oyó una serie de explosivos.

*¡BOOM!*

*¡BOOM!*

*¡BOOM!*

Se acerco a la ventana mas cercana y notó que salía humo en la entrada del palacio.

Sus ojos se abrieron con terror y con rapidez salió corriendo de su habitación. Tenía que encontrar a Sakura valga lo que valga. Incluso si le cuesta su propia vida. Corrió hacia el jardín trasero para sólo encontrarse con un petrificado Sasori.

-Sa-Sasori… ¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó nerviosamente.

Sasori volteo a verlo. -Ella… ¡Ella se fue corriendo!- después de eso, el también se fue corriendo hacia el palacio.

Deidara decidió seguirlo para seguir su búsqueda de la ojis verdes.

* * *

**~Con Kakashi~**

Kakashi se sentían incómodo cuando se sentó en el frío suelo amortiguado. Sabía que algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué no había gente afuera, cuando por lo general siempre había? Miró por la rendija que la pared de su celda de prisión tenía. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que algo era siendo lanzado donde el se encontraba. Él saltó y trató de alejarse lo más lejos posible.

*¡BOOM!*

*¡BOOM!*

*¡BOOM!*

Había estado en lo cierto de ocultarse. La pared donde se había estado apoyado se desplomó frente a sus ojos. Aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar. Pero antes de eso tenía que encontrar su espada. Sabía que lo necesitaría.

* * *

**~De Vuelta con Sakura~**

Sakura corría largos corredores y redondeaba esquinas con velocidad deseando llegar a la puerta principal del palacio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al doblar la última curva para llegar a su destino se estrelló contra algo duro. Miró hacia arriba y se horrorizó al ver quién era. Fue el hombre que vino a conocer como Kabuto.

Estaba a punto de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero Kabuto señaló su espada hacia ella. Solo logro abrir la boca asustada.

-Un ruido princesa y estás muerta.- Aseguró.

Kabuto se sentía satisfecho por la reacción de la pelirosa. Estaba a punto de guardar su espada cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él. Levantó su espada, justo a tiempo para evitar que la espada del otro hombre le hiciera daño.

-Ah… Así que eres tú.- Kabuto elogió.

* * *

**~Con Sasori~ -otra vez-**

¡Sasori no tiene idea de cómo, pero perdió al rubio! Corrió entre los pasillos no estando seguro donde exactamente iba. Él vino a una parada repentina mientras miraba fijamente a la imagen frente a él. Antes de que alguien pudiera salir herido, sacó su espada y se lanzó al hombre delante de él. Pero el otro hombre pareció sentirlo y con su reflexión detuvo la espada de Sasori.

-Ah… Así que eres tú.

* * *

**~Con Sakura~**

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron como platos. Se alegró de ver a alguien que ella conociera.

-Kakashi,- susurró con alegría.

Kakashi la volteo a ver antes de volver su mirada hacia el otro hombre de pelo plateado.

-Sakura, correr a un lugar seguro. Ahora.

Sakura miró a su mayordomo. Sus ojos suplicantes lo observaban, todos sus movimientos queriendo correr a el.

-¡Sakura! ¡Corre!- Kakashi gritó. Sakura lo obedeció.

Kabuto giro de nuevo hacia la roseta. -¡No la dejes escapar!

Justo cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, otro hombre apareció de la nada. Él bloqueó la única vía de escape de Sakura. -¿Dónde crees que vas princesa?- el gordo preguntó mientras sonreía, lo que permitía que todos pudieran ver que le faltaban algunos dientes.

Sakura se contuvo antes de que se estrellara en él. El hombre trató de sostenerle las muñecas, pero Sakura le dio una patada en la ingle antes de que él lo lograra.

-¡Owww!

Iba a saltar por encima de su cuerpo agazapado, pero a pesar de que el hombre estaba tirado en el frío suelo de dolor se las arregló para dejarla caer al suelo, tirando de su tobillo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas señorita?

Sakura trató de recogerse, pero fue en vano. El hombre se puso de pie a pesar que todavía sentía el dolor entre sus piernas. Después, el hombre cogió un puñado de pelos de color flor de cerezo. Sakura gritó de dolor cuando tiró de ella brutalmente.

-¡Sakura!- Kakashi gritó mientras intentaba correr hacia ella, pero Kabuto lo detuvo cuando lanzó su espada hacia él. Instinto obligo a Kakashi protegerse, haciendo que espada chocara contra espada.

-¿Dónde crees que vas Hatake Kakashi? ¿O debería decir, Ninja Copia?- **(A/N: Decidí dejar el 'Ninja' aunque sean piratas) **Kabuto preguntó mientras sonreía una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kakashi le dio una mirada fuerte.

-Un pirata muy conocido en tierras dispersas. Uno que temer. Fue mi suerte encontrarte aquí, Hatake.

Kakashi cerró los ojos para repensar las cosas. Después abrió lentamente los ojos. Se retiró unos buenos metros de Kabuto. -Entonces creo que no sirve ocultarme ya.- Levantó el parche que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Justo debajo de él había otro ojo, uno que la gente pensaría que no tenia. Tenía una cortada larga a través de ella, pero lo más sorprendente de todo era su color. Un rojo como la sangre.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Ella era la única, además de Deidara que sabía la verdadera identidad de Kakashi. -¡Kakashi! No va-

Ella se vio obligada a callarse cuando el hombre que la sujetaba con fuerza, tiró de su pelo. -¡Cállate mocosa! ¡Kabuto, voy a llevarla al Señor Orochimaru!- gritó el hombre obeso.

Kabuto sonrió. -Está bien por mí.-

Lágrimas frías y saladas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Sakura. Ella sabía de quien estaban hablando. Fue ese hombre que había conocido en la ciudad. Ella no quería ir con él. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ella ahora?

* * *

**~Con Sasori~**

-Ah… Así que eres tú.

Sasori gruño al hombre que estaba pocos metros de él.

-Orochimaru.- el siseó. El nombre le repugnaba.

Orochimaru se echó a reír. -Veo que la gente todavía parece conocerme.

-Cierto. Veo tu repulsivo rostro en boletines de 'RECOMPESA' de casi todas partes.- Sasori afirmó. Esto sólo hizo al otro hombre reírse más.

-Sasori, ¿eh? Usted se conoce bien también. Usted ha asesinado varios famosos piratas. Veo a su redondo rostro en los boletines de 'ADVERTENCIA' Kukuku…

Sasori frunció más el ceño por la horrible broma del hombre. -¡Entonces creo que debería hacerle un favor a la gente y asegurarme de que nadie pueda ver tu cara de nuevo en un boletín!- Sasori se lanzó a atacarlo.

* * *

**~Con Deidara~**

Deidara corría de una habitación a otra en busca de su querida Sakura. Lamentablemente no logro encontrarla. Se escondió con cuidado cerca de un lugar reducido, cuando pocos hombres pasaron por el pasillo que llevaban el mismo equipo de armería y ropa. Los reconoció de inmediato. Kakashi había dicho algo al respecto de ellos una vez. -Orochimaru.- lo susurró a sí mismo con sorpresa, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los otros hombres alcanzaran a oírlo.

-¡Alguien está escondido allí!

-¡Alcáncelo!

-¡No dejen que se escape!

Los orbes azul cielo de Deidara se ampliaron mientras corría para salvar su vida siendo perseguido por varios hombres de aspecto salvaje con navajas y espadas afiladas.

* * *

**~Otra vez con Sakura~**

Las lágrimas de Sakura parecían multiplicarse en número por los segundos. Kakashi no podía ayudarla, como de costumbre, tenía otros asuntos importantes que atender. Deidara no estaba cerca de allí. ¿Probablemente muerto? Odiaba pensar en ello, pero era una posibilidad que era verdad. En cuanto a su padre… ella sabía que no obtendría ninguna ayuda de él.

-¡Deja de llorar chica! ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate!

Sakura trató de apartarse de las garras del hombre, pero no funcionó. Ella levantó la vista hacia la pared para toparse con la pintura de su madre. Ella no se parecía a ella. Eran completamente opuestos, el cabello sólo las hacia ser vistas como familia. El rostro de su madre era más largo y flaco a diferencia de Sakura. Tenía el pelo más largo que su cintura. Su cabello era de color rosa un tono más oscuro o dos. Ella sonreía y sus ojos verdes también sostenían felicidad. Sakura ni una sola vez se ha visto a sí misma ser tan feliz… Sakura voltio la mirada hacia a lado de la pintura. Al lado del retrato había… ¡una pequeña espada!

Había pertenecido a alguien especial que su madre había adorado, más o menos Deidara había dicho una vez. Sin ningún tipo de dudas Sakura se acercó a ella y la agarró.

El hombre que todavía agarraba su pelo se echó a reír. -¿De verdad crees que me puedes hacer daño con eso?- pregunto entre risas.

Sakura sonrió a su reacción. -Esto no es para ti,- ella le espetó.

El hombre detuvo su risa y miró desconcertado a su respuesta. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella hizo lo impensable.

Levantó un poco la miniatura espada y redujo más de la mitad de su cabello. Sus cabellos de color rosa volaban alrededor de ella y caían en silencio al suelo. El hombre la había estado usado para apoyarse así que tan pronto que ella hizo eso él se cayó hacia atrás dejando ir de mas largos cabellos de color rosa. Sakura todavía se mantenía en el suelo, sintiendo la pérdida de peso de su cabello. Las hebras todavía volaba a su alrededor mientras sus pensamientos volvieron a su madre.

Ahora eran completamente opuestos.

Ella se levantó antes que el hombre pudiera hacer otra cosa y saliera corriendo por ella.

* * *

**~Con Deidara~**

-¡Gyaaah! ¡Déjenme!- Deidara gritaba mientras un hombre lo agarraba del brazo.

El hombre se echó a reír. -¡Como si yo fuera a escucharte a ti!

Deidara frunció las cejas. -¿Que tus padres nunca te enseñaron buenos modales? ¡Algo así como: no tocar a otras personas sin su permiso?

El hombre parpadeó. -¿Qué?- Los otros hombres que lo rodeaban se empezaron a reír. Esto hizo que el hombre se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Cállate mujer!

Con el ceño fruncido, Deidara se endureció. -¡Yo. No. Soy. Una. Mujer!- El rubio de repente golpeo al hombre con su cara, haciendo fricción frente con frente. -¡TOMA ESO BASTARDO! VE SI UNA MUJER PUEDE HACER ESO!- Luego se salió corriendo como el viento.

Los demás hombres se quedaron pegados al piso tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido.

-¡Corran! ¡Son unos cobardes! ¡Corran por él!- El que estaba en el suelo gritó.

Todos fueron detrás del güero.

Deidara estaba a punto de correr alrededor de una esquina cuando de repente explotó otro explosivo.

*¡BOOM!*

¿Era su día de suerte o qué?

Deidara se detuvo agachándose al suelo. El humo de la última bomba se aligero lentamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio la causa del explosivo.

Varios hombres de diferentes tamaños y con diferentes trajes eran vistos entrar por el hueco que el explosivo había provocado. Uno con pelo de color azabache lo miró. Él sonrió cuando vio a los otros hombres que perseguían al rubio llegar a una parada repentina.

-Así que la tripulación de Orochimaru ya ha invadido el palacio,- el confirmó a si mismo.

-¿Qué debemos hacer Teme?- Otro hombre rubio le preguntó.

El hombre de pelo negro lo miró como si fuera un estúpido. -Hacemos lo que el capitán nos ordenó. ¡Busquen!

Sólo con mencionar esa palabra, todos se dispersaron a buscar en excepción del hombre moreno.

Sacó su espada y se preparó para una batalla. Su sonrisa se amplió teniendo en cuenta de cómo los hombres con trajes de colores iguales temblaban ante su presencia. Él apunto la punta de su espada hacia ellos ignorando al hombre rubio asustado en el suelo.

-Ahora, vamos a hacerlo a mi manera,- hizo una pausa mientras cerraba sus ojos de color ónix para abrir los de nuevo como rubís rojos. -¿O la manera mas dura?

El espera que sea la última optación.

**(N/A: ¡No es como si tuvieran una opción!)**

* * *

**~Con Sasori!~**

*¡BOOM!*

Tanto Sasori y Orochimaru dejaron de luchar después de escuchar otro explosivo.

La expresión de la cara de Orochimaru parecía cambiar, algo que Sasori creyó extraño.

-¡Él está aquí!- el susurró a sí mismo.

Sasori no sabía qué diablos estaba hablando Orochimaru, pero sólo en caso de que era una trampa aún mantuvo su guardia.

Orochimaru se voltio hacia el hombre de pelo rojo. -Lo siento Sasori-kun. Vamos a tener que retrasar nuestra pequeña pelea para otro día.- Y con esas palabras desapareció. Sasori parpadeó no estando seguro de lo que había sucedido. Entonces corrió a la ventana más cercana. Había sido otro explosivo cerca de la entrada.

Con la espada todavía en la mano, se dirigió a la entrada del palacio.

* * *

**~Sakura~**

Sus pies gritaban que parara de correr, pero no podía. Todavía no. Ella sabía que el palacio estaba siendo invadido por los piratas, pero… ¿hasta dónde habían ido? Sabía que ya habían atacado la entrada, así que su única opción era ir a la parte posterior del palacio.

Ella se detuvo al oír los susurros de algunos hombres. Miró a su izquierda y vio una puerta. Decidió que era mejor si se escondía allí por ahora. Corrió de puntillas hacia la puerta tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Cerró la puerta silenciosa mente, con un suave click. Dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que guardaba.

Puso su oído junto a la puerta tratando de escuchar los susurros. Se habían ido…

Suspiró de alivio de nuevo. Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia la habitación, se encontró con la oscura figura de alguien.

Su grito fue callado por la fuerte mano de la figura mientras él forzó la pequeña espalda de Sakura contra la dura puerta. Apesar que las oscuras sombras escondían la apariencia de la figura, ella podía ver que él era un hombre joven. Su cara le llegaba a el hasta su musculoso pecho. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron al tamaño de platos, no le gustaba lo cerca que estaba el misterioso hombre a ella. Su aliento caliente le cosquillaba la cara a pesar de que el era una cabeza más alto. Sus ojos eran de color carmesí, el color de la sangre. Antes de que pudiera tomar cualquier curso de acción, el se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído de la pelirosa.

-Duerme, mi princesa…

Después de eso, la oscuridad se hizo cargo de ella.


End file.
